SUMMARY There is a shared need for genomic and other high dimensional data analysis among project investigators. The Bioinformatics Core will establish a centralized, intelligent and robust computational platform for high dimensional data analysis powered by a well-developed open source software code base that will integrate novel techniques to more quantitatively map chromatin and epigenetic changes during aging. To accelerate the computational aims of this Program Project, the Core will lead a collaborative endeavor 1) to improve data accessibility and security by implementing a NIH and GEO compliant database solution, 2) to promote bioinformatics collaboration and reproducibility by implementing an application programming interface (API) that interconnects analysis software and establishes a shared and well documented development and analysis language, and 3) to enable facile data exploration and interpretation by creating web based portals for project specific data analysis and visualization. Through these Aims, this central resource for the Molecular Regulation of Stem Cell Aging Program Project will promote intra-lab interactions and coordinate high dimensional data analysis to help meet the broader goals of better understanding the epigenetic regulation of aging in stem cells.